


The Sickness That Possessed Him

by KabiViolet



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Desire, F/M, Hate, Internal Conflict, Love, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabiViolet/pseuds/KabiViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an infection. A disease. A pathogen in his blood that he had tried and failed to scratch out of his skin. He had the marks to prove it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A 500 word AU one-shot of the first moments in a rivalmance between Fenris and Female Mage Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sickness That Possessed Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybloom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybloom13/gifts).



> A gift for a new friend who has been a kind support for my larger work in progress in another fandom. Thanks for all the support, Ladybloom13!
> 
>  
> 
> All characters belong to BioWare. I gain nothing from this other than happy feelies when people read and like what I post.

She was an infection. A disease. A pathogen in his blood that he had tried and failed to scratch out of his skin. He had the marks to prove it.

He realized he was creating more of them right now as he thought of her – soft hair that fell around her face in waves. Mirthful laughter that teased and taunted him around every corner. Eyes that flashed with some sort of private joke that he could never understand, the punch line always just out of reach.

He hissed as the night wind broke open the small wounds his nails had dug in his skin, masked by the white markings made by one of _her_ kind. They were all alike – those who used magic in ways it should not be used.

But a voice at the back of his thoughts strained to convince him that she was not like the others. That she used her magic to heal, not bind. To protect, not destroy.

As he grit his teeth against the cold, he tasted the blood in his mouth from the places he had chewed his cheeks raw with anguish over her. He hated her, yet he defended her. She was a monstrosity sent to punish him for – Maker knows what – but yet he still…

Wanted her.

She was a sickness in his mind. In his heart. He longed to be rid of her. Her smell. Her smile. Her skin. Everything that tormented him.

He found himself, suddenly, in front of his door again. He spit emphatically to the side, ridding himself of the taste of blood in his mouth. The taste of _her_.

But the fires were lit. Cautiously, he moved up the stairs, weapon raised, ready to defend the prison that had become his home.

There was no need. Or perhaps there was every need. She was here, alone. Waiting for him.

She hadn’t heard him yet, her back turned to him as she sat in a chair by the fire. He could just make out her profile in the dim, orange glow. The irony taste of blood returned to his mouth as he caught himself gazing at the perfect slope of her shoulders, the length of her thick eyelashes, the color on her soft cheeks.

She must have sensed him, turning slowly in her seat to greet him with a smile on her lips. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from those lips.

He attacked her.

His hands and lips were weapons as they found what they had yearned for since the first time this malefactor had entered his thoughts. She was as perfect as he had always dreamed. And she returned his desperateness with her own.

And he discovered that perhaps he had always been wrong, for it was her, and only her, who had for a few moments cleansed him of his own malady. The sickness that possessed him.

But it would not – could not last – as his world filled with pain and all went white.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ladybloom likes this pairing, and thanks to Lady's suggestion, I've been toying with writing a larger piece in this fandom at some point in the future. I decided to start by doing some smaller pieces and see if the voices feel right and get some feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
